


The Secret

by AriesDestine



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Destine's Sense of Humor, Double Life, Humor GARING, M/M, Romance, Secret Identity, Segaring Kulit Ayam Krispi, You Have Been Warned
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27967343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriesDestine/pseuds/AriesDestine
Summary: Double Yun a.k.a Ayunga (Ayanga) dan Yunlong mau tidak mau harus menyembunyikan sebuah kebenaran tentang kehidupan gandanya. Hal itu mereka lakukan demi keselamatan putra mereka, Haikuan. Double Yun yang merupakan seorang mafia bersama putra angkat mereka, Xiao Zhan, harus menjalani kehidupan layaknya orang biasa.Sebuah cerita yang menceritakan kehidupan sehari-hari keluarga Zheng dalam menutupi kebenaran dari putra kesayangan mereka.
Relationships: Ayanga/Zheng Yunlong, Cao Yuchen/Liu Haikuan, Liu Haikuan & Xiao Zhan | Sean, Liu Haikuan/Wang Yizhou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	The Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jeanne_Gabrielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeanne_Gabrielle/gifts).



> WARNING:
> 
> 1\. Cerita fiksi ini mengandung kekerasan pada anak, pembunuhan dan penggunaan kata-kata kasar.  
> 2\. Dalam Cerita fiksi ini, saya hanya meminjam nama artis dan visualnya saja. Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang saya peroleh dari cerita ini maupun penggunaan nama artis tersebut. Kecuali, kepuasan batin karena menyalurkan hobi menulis dalam bentuk sebuah cerita.  
> 3\. BIJAKLAH dalam memilih bahan bacaan. TELITILAH ketika sebuah cerita terdapat tanda 'WARNING'. BEDAKAN antara fiksi dan dunia nyata, karena kalian (para pembaca) dianggap cukup umur ketika memilah dan memilih bahan bacaan sehingga tahu perbedaan mendasar keduanya.  
> 4\. Jangan lupa bahagia ^^

Suara rantai beradu bergema di sebuah ruangan sempit berukuran 200 x 200 cm, yang terletak di bawah lantai gudang. Ruangan itu memiliki pintu—berbentuk jeruji—yang akan terbuka jika ditarik ke atas. Jika dilihat dari bukaan pintunya, maka ruangan itu berada di bawah ruang utama---mirip seperti basement. Di dalamnya terdapat seorang anak laki-laki berusia sekitar 10-13 tahun. Kaki dan tangannya dirantai—mencegahnya bergerak—juga sebuah kalung di lehernya---mirip kalung yang terpasang pada leher seekor anjing. Bahkan ada name tag pada kalung itu.

Bocah lak-laki itu sedang berusaha keluar, namun usahanya sia-sia ketika satu-satunya jalan keluarnya terkunci dengan sebuah gembok sebagai penguatnya. Terdengar geraman dari suaranya membuat gudang yang sepi itu terdengar riuh. Hingga datang sekelompok orang dengan mobil sedan hitam berhenti pada sudut gudang itu. Seorang pria tua pendek dengan perut buncitnya keluar dari pintu bagian penumpang. Tak lupa juga sebuah cerutu menjejali mulutnya yang kecil.

“Ketua, Anda sudah datang,” sambut anak buahnya.

Tak ada balasan darinya justru sebuah pukulan mendarat pada kepala anak buahnya yang menyapanya itu, “Apa kau tidak memberinya makan? Dia berisik sekali.”

“Maaf Ketua. Saya baru saja kembali dari swalayan terdekat dan baru akan memberinya makan. Tapi, Ketua datang di saat bersamaan jadi aku datang untuk menyambutmu dulu,” ujarnya seraya menggaruk tengkuknya.

Pria tambun itu kembali memukulnya dan menghardiknya, “Jadi, ini semua kesalahanku? Saat kau tak becus menjalankan tugasmu untuk memberinya makan? Hah?!”

Anak buahnya itu mengerut takut. Dia segera berlalu dari hadapan ketuanya itu lalu memberi makan bocah laki-laki yang masih saja berusaha keluar dari tempatnya berada. Dengan tatapan kebencian, dia mengeluarkan sekaleng makanan anjing, membukanya lalu memberikannya melalui celah yang telah disiapkan untuk memberi bocah itu makan. Dengan sumpah serapah, anak buah itu kembali ke posisinya setelah sekaleng makanan itu direbut paksa oleh bocah laki-laki itu hingga membuat kulit pada tangannya tergores.

“Dasar sialan!”

Bocah laki-laki itu memakan makanan kaleng itu dengan lahap. Persis seperti seekor anjing, dia memakannya dengan memasukkan kepalanya ke kaleng itu. Mengambil makanannya dengan mulutnya. Setelah kenyang, barulah dia kembali tenang.

Namun, ketenangannya terusik ketika dia mendengar letusan senjata api membombardir gudang tua itu. Dia gusar dan berusaha keluar dari tempatnya. Berkali-kali dia membenturkan badannya, berharap bisa membuka pintu yang membatasi dunianya dengan dunia luar.

Ketika suara senjata yang begitu bising, suara teriakan kesakitan mengikuti. Dia berusaha melihat dengan mendongak mencari tahu kejadiaan apa yang telah terjadi. Hingga pria pendek dan gendut itu terbujur kaku. Darah mengalir dari mulutnya yang menganga. Semakin menakutkan ketika matanya terbelalak menatapnya kosong. Pria itu telah mati. Dia mundur dari pintu jeruji itu. Instingnya mengatakan kalau ada bahaya yang tengah terjadi. Dia terduduk di pojokan ruang sempit itu dengan kedua tangannya menutupi kepalanya. Kedua kakinya dia dekatkan pada dadanya.

“Sayang, lihat ada seorang bocah!” pekik seseorang.

Sebuah letusan merusak gembok pada pintunya. Tubuhnya semakin gemetar ketika pintu itu terbuka. Dia yakin tak lama lagi, orang-orang yang menyerang mereka pasti akan menghabisinya juga.

“Brengsek! Mereka benar-benar menjijikkan,” umpat seseorang yang lain. Suaranya membuatnya tersentak takut.

Dia bisa mendengar langkah kaki semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Suara keras itu kini terdengar lebih lembut, “Hei, kemarilah! Aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Kita pergi dari tempat ini. Hmm?!”

Bocah itu mengintip dari lengannya. Sosok pria dengan wajah lembutnya tengah tersenyum kepadanya, begitu juga dengan pria yang berada di belakangnya. Meski terlihat lebih tua, bocah itu merasa keduanya tidak jahat.

Maniknya bergerak ke arah tangan yang terulur kepadanya. Pada awalnya dia ragu, namun perlahan dia sambut tangan itu. Untuk pertama kalinya dia berpikir, tidak ada salahnya mengikuti orang yang telah membunuh tuannya itu daripada hidup terlunta-lunta mirip anjing liar. Seperti seekor anjing yang pernah dia lihat ketika tuannya mengajaknya keluar untuk menghabisi seseorang.

Dia—bocah itu—keluar dari tempat sempitnya. Tangan dan kakinya telah terlepas dari kekang besi yang mengikatnya---dihancurkan dengan sebuah tembakan. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama—dia tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali tuannya mengajaknya pergi—udara terasa melegakan paru-parunya. Seulas senyum menghiasi wajahnya.

“Ugh...dia bau sekali. Sebaiknya kita mandikan saja dia disini, Sayang. Sebelum kita kembali ke rumah,” ujar pria itu.

“Kau benar,” ujar pria dengan wajah lembut itu seraya mencari seseorang di dekatnya. “A-Zhu, cepat mandikan dia.”

Bocah itu kembali waspada. Dia tidak ingin disentuh oleh orang lain. Ketika pria bernama A-Zhu mendekat, dia langsung menyerangnya. Dengan ilmu beladiri yang dia pelajari dari salah satu orang kepercayaan tuannya, dia berhasil melukai pria itu. Mengabaikan keterkejutan pada wajah pria cantik itu. Pun dengan perubahan raut pria yang lebih tua itu.

Kejadiannya begitu cepat. Entah bagaimana, pria cantik itu telah menginjak kepalanya di lantai gudang. Wajah cantiknya berubah dingin dan bengis. Rasa sakit di kepalanya, membuat telinganya berdengung. Dia merengek persis seperti anjing yang telah dipukuli.

Pria tua itu mendengus, “Sayang, lepaskan dia. Kau saja yang mandikan bocah itu.”

Pada akhirnya, pria cantik itu memandikannya---ala kadarnya. Bocah itu, dengan memakai baju salah satu anak buah pria cantik itu, ikut dengan keduanya ke sebuah tempat yang dia sebut rumah.

...

Dia duduk di kursi penumpang di bagian belakang dengan dua orang yang mengapitnya di tengah. Dua orang yang menyelamatkannya duduk di bagian tengah kursi penumpang dengan pria berwajah tua sedang bersandar di pundak si pria cantik. Dia tidak tahu siapa nama keduanya, jadi dia putuskan memanggilnya dengan pria tua dan pria cantik. Entah berapa putaran atau berapa belokan yang telah dia lalui, akhirnya dia sampai di sebuah rumah besar dan mewah. Rumah besar itu pun banyak dijaga oleh pria-pria berotot dengan pakaian hitam dan berkacamata hitam. Tak jauh berbeda dengan tuannya yang baru saja tewas.

Dia turun dengan gemetar. Jujur saja dia ketakutan. Dia tidak pernah berada di sebuah tempat yang begitu besar dan mewah juga dengan banyak orang. Tuannya yang dulu, hanya tinggal disebuah gedung tua dan hanya memiliki sedikit orang yang mengikutinya kemanapun. Namun, mereka patuh dengan mengikuti kemanapun pria itu membawanya.

Dia melangkahkan kakinya yang kecil menuju pintu kayu yang besar---masih diapit oleh dua pria yang duduk dengannya di mobil tadi. Melewati pintu dia dibuat takjub dengan isi rumah itu. Begitu masuk, di depannya sudah ada banyak pelayan wanita yang telah membungkuk memberi hormat. Masuk beberapa langkah, sebuah ruangan yang begitu luas berisi furniture mewah yang diletakkan sangat rapi. Lalu, dua buah tangga yang berada di sisi kanan dan kirinya berakhir di tengah. Entah apa yang ada di lantai dua.

“Tuan Zheng, apakah anda ingin kami siapkan makan malam?” tanya salah satu pelayan itu.

Pria cantik bermarga Zheng itu mengangguk. Lalu, maniknya menatap dirinya yang masih berdiri takjub.

“Mandikan dia dengan benar. Pakaikan baju yang pas untuknya lalu setelah itu, suruh dia makan,” ujar pria bermarga Zheng. “Ajak dia makan denganku dan Ayunga.”

Pelayan itu mengangguk lalu menghampiri bocah itu. Ketika bocah itu bersiap menyerang, suara dingin Zheng menghentikannya, “Dia hanya ingin memandikanmu. Dengarkan kata-kataku dengan baik, kalau tidak, aku akan menghabisimu.”

“Sayang... jangan membuatnya takut. Biar aku yang memberitahunya,” ujar pria tua bernama Ayunga.

Ayunga berjalan mendekat ke arah bocah itu, dengan menunduk dia berkata, “Turuti perintahnya. Mandi, ganti pakaian lalu makan. Ada banyak hal yang harus kita bicarakan.”

Meski bibirnya tersenyum ketika berbicara dengannya, namun dia bisa merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang. Dia pun mau tak mau harus menuruti kata-katanya. Pria tua itu membuatnya takut.

Pelayan itu mengajaknya ke sebuah ruangan yang lagi-lagi membuatnya menganga. Bagaimana tidak, ruangan itu begitu besar meski tak sebesar ruangan yang baru saja dia tinggalkan, tapi tetap saja baginya ruangan itu luar biasa. Luar biasa besar, luar biasa nyaman dan luar biasa segalanya.

Pelayan wanita itu tersenyum melihat tingkahnya, dia dengan lembut menariknya ke dalam sebuah ruangan lagi. Dan dia yakin, ruangan itu adalah sebuah kamar mandi. Sebuah kamar mandi yang lebih besar dibanding tempatnya tidur dulu di gudang. Dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengatupkan mulutnya ketika betapa nyamannya tinggal di ruangan itu meski sebenarnya adalah sebuah kamar mandi.

“Aku akan melepaskan baju yang kau pakai dan mulai memandikanmu. Bagaimana?” pelayan itu bertanya padanya lembut.

Dia pun mengangguk.

Dengan perlahan, pelayan itu membuka bajunya lalu memandikannya. Menyuruhnya masuk ke dalam sebuah bak besar yang mereka sebut bathup. Air hangat yang tidak pernah dia rasakan begitu nyaman di tubuhnya yang kecil. Bocah itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah dan berhenti ke arah pelayan yang sedang menatapnya sendu seraya tersenyum.

Setelah selesai mandi—meski tak ingin keluar dari bathup—dia dibuat heran dengan baju yang dia kenakan. Sebuah kaos berwarna kuning dengan gambar monyet memegang pisang dan celana selutut berwarna coklat dengan pola titik-titik kecil. Pakaian yang dia pakai terasa halus di kulitnya. Dia merasa, baju yang begitu bagus sangat disayangkan jika dia yang memakainya. Akan tetapi, pelayan wanita itu memaksanya untuk tetap memakainya. Setelah selesai, dia dibawa ke sebuah ruangan dimana ada sebuah meja dengan penuh makanan. Air liurnya seakan menetes melihat makanan yang begitu lezat.

“Duduk!” perintah pria Zheng padanya.

Dia duduk dengan kepala tertunduk. Terkadang dia curi-curi pandang melihat makanan lezat di depannya.

“Makanlah!” perintah pria itu lagi.

Namun, karena tidak terbiasa dengan apa yang sedang dia alami, dia hanya melihat piringnya yang masih kosong. Hingga sesendok nasi diletakkan di piringnya. Lalu, diikuti sepotong ayam dan sesendok sayuran. Meski makanan ada di depannya, dia masih terdiam menatap piring di depannya---tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Lalu, dia mendengar pria Zheng mendengus kesal. Piringnya beralih dari meja menuju lantai. Melihat piringnya di lantai, dia begitu bahagia. Dia beranjak dari kursinya lalu makan dengan lahap.

“Mereka benar-benar bedebah!”

Dia terlalu menikmati makanannya tidak mengetahui kalau pria Zheng telah beranjak dari duduknya. Pun dengan Ayunga.

...

Zheng Yunlong begitu marah setelah melihat perilaku bocah yang dia temukan di gudang dimana dia melakukan penyerangan pada mafia kelompok 47. Melihat bocah yang dia temukan makan layaknya anjing membuat tangannya terkepal. Dia sungguh ingin menghancurkan sesuatu. Hingga sebuah lengan melingkar di pinggangnya. Namun, karena refleks dia—dengan sikunya—menyerang seseorang yang berani menyentuhnya di saat dia marah.

“Sayang, ini aku.” Ujar Ayunga seraya tersenyum. “Mau berlatih?”

Senyum berkembang di bibir tipis Yunlong, memberikan jawaban pada Ayunga bahwa dia menerima tawarannya.

Mereka melatih kemampuan beladiri mereka di ruangan khusus untuk berlatih ilmu beladiri. Setelah dua jam lamanya, pertarungan mereka terhenti ketika mendengar ketukan pada pintu. Lalu, muncul pelayan yang Yunlong perintahkan untuk mengurus bocah itu.

“Ada informasi apa yang kau dapatkan?” tanya Ayunga

“Sekujur tubuhnya dipenuhi luka. Ada beberapa yang masih lebam, ada yang telah menghitam. Saya juga menemukan luka karena benda tajam pada punggungnya. Selain itu, tidak tidak ada lagi luka-luka yang saya temukan Tuan,” jawabnya.

“Apa kau sudah membersihkannya?” Kali ini Yunlong yang bertanya.

“Sudah Tuan. Kukunya yang panjang sudah saya potong. Rambutnya sudah saya cuci. Begitu juga dengan seluruh badannya. Saya juga memintanya untuk berendam air hangat agar tubuhnya merasa rileks.”

“Kerja bagus. Malam ini, pantau dia.”

“Baik.” Pelayan itu pergi setelah memberi hormat.

Beberapa saat hening menyeruak di keduanya. Hingga Ayunga, menarik tangan Yunlong untuk berdiri dan berkata, “Ayo kita temui anak itu!”

Yunlong mengangguk. Lalu berjalan beriringan menuju ruang keluarga dimana, bocah itu berada.

Sesampainya disana, mereka melihat bocah itu masih berdiri meski di kanan kirinya terdapat kursi untuknya duduk. Dengan berdehem, Ayunga membuat bocah itu tersentak. Dia duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di sana dengan Yunlong duduk di dudukan kursi.

“Duduklah!”

Dengan menghela nafas, Ayunga mulai menanyai bocah itu ketika bocah itu patuh atas perintahnya, “Siapa namamu?”

Bocah itu menatapnya sebentar. Tampak kilatan dimatanya dan bibir kecilnya mulai bergerak menyebutkan sebuah nama, “Mad Dog. Mereka menamaiku Mad Dog.”

Ayunga melihat tangan Yunlong meremas kuat dan dengan lembut dia meremasnya. Kepalanya mendongak lalu tersenyum manis menatap Yunlong yang juga membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman, sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan, “Nama yang unik. Tapi, di jaman seperti ini nama itu sudah tidak populer. Mau aku ganti namamu?”

Mata itu menatap bosan Ayunga yang dibalas dengan senyuman manisnya. Bocah itu berkata, “Tentu. Anda adalah Tuanku yang baru.”

“Zheng Zhan. Itu adalah namamu. Jadi, mulai detik ini, aku dan yang lainnya akan memanggilmu Zheng Zhan atau A-Zhan. Mengerti?”

Ayunga bisa melihat bibir kecil itu mengucap nama yang baru saja dia sematkan padanya. Sebuah anggukan tipis tertangkap oleh matanya.

“Baiklah A-Zhan. Karena ini sudah larut, sebaiknya kau tidur. Besok kita bisa lanjutkan obrolan ini.”

Pelayan yang dikhususkan untuk bocah itu—Zheng Zhan—mengantarkannya ke kamar barunya.

“Apa kau yakin Ga-Zi? Dia akan kau jadikan penjaga untuk Kuan?” tanya Yunlong sesaat setelah pelayan itu meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Ayunga memeluk pinggang ramping Yunlong dan membenamkan kepalanya di perut pasangannya itu, “Aku yakin. Sebelum itu, aku ingin kau melatihnya, Sayang. Rubah dia seperti apa yang kau inginkan. Aku tahu, kau tidak setuju...”

“Aku bukannya tidak setuju. Aku hanya tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada anakku.”

“Aku tahu. Karena itu, aku percayakan dia padamu. Kalau kau merasa dia tidak bisa kau bentuk sesuai keinginanmu, kau boleh menghabisinya seperti kau mengahabisi tuannya yang dungu itu.”

Yunlong menghela nafas lalu berkata,” Baiklah. Bicara mengenai Si Dungu itu, aku rasa kelompok 47 tidak akan tinggal diam. Kita harus berhati-hati.”

“Aku tahu. Tapi, tidak lama lagi mereka akan menjadi bagian dari kita. Tinggal selangkah lagi, kita akan berhasil menghabisi ketua mereka dan kelompok 47 akan tunduk pada kita..”

Yunlong mencium Ayunga tepat di bibir tipisnya dan di sela-selanya dia berbisik, “Inilah kenapa aku menerimamu jadi partnerku. Aku sudah tidak sabar menghabisi Luo Yi.”

Seringai bengis begitu sempurna di wajah rupawan Yunlong. Hal itu membuat hati Ayunga berdesir. Dia memperdalam ciuman yang diinisiasi oleh Yunlong.

“Aku memang tidak salah pilih dirimu, Sayang," ujarnya sebelum akhirnya tenggelam dalam kenikmatan ciuman Yunlong

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> Mungkin timbul pertanyaan ketika membaca chapter ini, seperti: Lho, kok ceritanya kek gini? Katanya humor? Dimana letak kelucuannya?
> 
> Maafkan Destine yang tidak berbakat ini. Bersabarlah menunggu chapter berikutnya, meskipun tidak bisa menjamin apakah nanti bisa dibilang humor atau tidak, semua tergantung selera. Jadi, Destine ucapin thanks banget karena udah baca sampe akhir chapter ini. ^^


End file.
